


Hear Them Leave Trails In The Mist

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Quickie, Romantic Friendship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Rarity and Timber have been eyeing each other for days, ever since their first encounter at Camp Everfree. Their desire for each other culminates when they go for a quickie in the woods during the Crystal Gala.





	Hear Them Leave Trails In The Mist

Rarity took a sip from her cup and watched Pinkie ponk and bounce around the dancefloor with Fluttershy. Ponying up must have also given her some dancing superpowers, judging by the moves she made around the place. Exhausted and tired, Fluttershy gave up trying to keep up with her and returned to the lounge area where Rarity sat. They were soon joined by Timber Spruce, much to Rarity's delight since they had started dating just a couple days ago.

"This is quite a party you gals threw together, am I right?" Timber asked as he poured himself a drink from the punch bowl.

Rarity sighed. "Yes, it is quite a party, but it's missing something. Something... exciting, and I'm not talking about dancing with Pinkie."

Timber watched Rarity sulk in her sorrow before coming up with an idea.

"See. I've seen that pretty face of yours every day for the last week and I was wondering if we could go somewhere... more private?"

Before Rarity could answer, loud screams came from the dance floor where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were literally wrecking shit up with their reckless dancing.

"Oh dear, we better get out while the building is still standing. Come!" Rarity grabbed him by the arm and quickly dashed towards the exit with him in tow.

The duo exited into the dark, foggy night just outside the cave where the Crystal Ball was in full motion. Rarity looked around and saw that they were the only ones outside, only the soft summer breeze accompanying them.

"So where are we going?" Timber asked and swatted away the flies that had taken interest in him.

"To the woods! Come on!"

"The forest? Are you serious? We're gonna get all tangled up and dirty in the darkness!"

"Oh don't be silly, darling. Clothes can be washed and wounds patched up. Besides the forest is the last place they think I would be. Think about it, nobody expects Rarity to wander off into the woods, especially in the middle of the night. Now let's go before someone sees us!" Grabbing Timber by the crotch, Rarity led him through the yard and into the forest.

The couple made their way through a barely visible path, snapping small branches beneath their feet along the way until they came across a small stream, barely within sight of the camp.

"Ok, I think we're far enough. Now let's see what you're hiding beneath those clothes."

Rarity glanced up at him, smiled and proceeded to rapidly unzip his pants. Timber pulled off his own shirt and placed it on a nearby bush branch while Rarity worked on his belt. She got the pants loose and then pulled them down. She watched with great desire on what popped out as Timber sprung out his semi-erect and thick cock.

"Well looks like someone's excited." Rarity purred and gave a few experimental licks on Timber's ballsack as he got harder by the minute. Without a glance or a whisper, she got down on her knees and took Timber's tool into her mouth while her hand went down to fingerfuck her bare pussy. She began sucking, licking and nibbling on the head only, running her tongue around his balls as she sucked them into her mouth, all the while looking up at him as he watched, occasionally sighing in approval. Timber thrust his hips forward as his cock disappeared fully into Rarity's waiting mouth. After all the licking and sucking, Timber could feel his orgasm coming soon. Rarity noticed that too and slowed down.

Rarity took the dick from her mouth to catch her breath. "It's okay Timber, let it all come out." Timber nodded in agreement before Rarity took his cock in her mouth again. A few seconds later, Timber moaned and felt his seed pouring into Rarity's throat with pressure. After swallowing the last of his goo, Rarity took her mouth off his dick with a plop as small droplets of cum and spit dripped down from her lips onto her beautiful cleavage, causing her dress to get dirty.

"You're tasty." Rarity scooped some cum from her breasts and licked her fingers clean.

"Now, I believe you have earned your prize." She started lowering her dress until her bare breasts were completely exposed. "Come on now, don't be shy." She indicated Timber to play with her erect nipples while she focused on pleasuring herself. Timber dived in and took Rarity's left nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan quietly. His other hand lowered itself down towards Rarity's pussy where he started poking around her clit as pleasure shot through her loins. He knew exactly how to rub her the right way.

"You like my boobs?" She asked. "Most people do. After all, they're all natural and not some fake plastic beach balls." She lifted them up, pushing them together to create a deep furrow of cleavage, juggling them back and forth. "You like them, don't you darling? I can see it in your eyes." Timber nodded in agreement and gave her nipple one last squeeze.

They grinned at each other, their faces were mere inches apart. And they both understood what their smiles meant.

"Turn around and bend over that rock." Timber commanded and stroked his still erect penis. Rarity laid her body on a nearby rock, raised the hem of her skirt and spread her legs, preparing herself for Timber's wood. Preparing for the penetration, he took off his pants and placed them on the branch next to his shirt.

Rarity wiggled her rear impatiently. "Ravish me, darling! Show this dirty girl how the big boys make love!"

Timber never realized how sensual and curvy she was until he grabbed her buttocks for balance. He had 'ravage that pussy' look burning in his eyes. Her shiny pussy vying for attention. He grazed his cock along her moist slit, teasing her with his tip. Without a warning, Timber plunged his dick deep into her velvet tunnel. The sudden impact made her jump a little but mostly sent shocks of pleasure through her body. Rarity clenched her pussy tight and rocked her hips. She used her feet to push back against soft ground, so that he could fuck her the way he needed.

"I've waited nearly a week to feel that dick inside me." Rarity moaned as Timber's hips kept slamming against her big round ass. With every thrust, her dress scraped on the rock she was leaning against, scratching and breaking the fabric. Noticing that, Rarity stopped Timber's thrusting and started unzipping her dress. Timber stroked his cock and watched Rarity pull her dress down, leaving her pale white body exposed to the cool summer breeze in all it's glory. She swapped some dirt off it before placing it next to Timber's clothes on the bush.

"Now, where were we?" Rarity hopped on a nearby moss covered rock and laid down on her back and felt Timber poking around her vulva with his dick. She placed her feet on Timber's shoulders as he started pounding into the dripping pussy like a rabbit in heat.

"You are relentless," She moaned into his ear. "That feels so intense."

"The best is yet to come!" Timber grunted and kissed Rarity on the lips. "Do you want me to cum inside you, or do you still want to taste me?"

She whispered, "Ladies cum first." Rarity licked her lips and smiled at him.

"Either way, I'm still going to end up tasting you, but if I have to choose..." She whispered and reached down and placed his dick against her tight asshole. "Fill me up and knock me out, loverboy. Don't hold back."

Rarity gasped as Timber's cock popped into her anus forcefully. She reached down and played with her clit while Timber kept thrusting his wood in her ass. Both their bodies rocked and swirled as their orgasms built. He groaned in her mouth as her soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his torso. She clawed his hips with her nails more and more. Her stomach clenched and convulsed. She felt her hips softly bucking, sending shock waves throughout her body as her orgasm washed over her body. She cried out incoherent moans of pleasure and pain as felt her pussy creaming and getting wetter. Rarity pushed her hips back against Timber's crotch as he kept on fucking. His face tensed and he came in Rarity's ass, pouring semen into her depths.

Timber pulled out of her ass and watched cum drip down from the gaping hole. Rarity laid on the rock with her limbs spread out, looking like a white starfish, panting heavily. "That was... great!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, darling. A Lady does not lie."

Rarity squatted down in front of Timber and began sucking off the last of his cum with the last of her strength.

He was amazed that Rarity was blowing off the same dick that was pounding into her ass just moments ago. "I didn't expect you to be so _dirty_."

"Looks can be deceiving, dear." She said and deepthroated his dick.

* * *

The duo retrieved their clothes, did a quick inspection in case of any marks of their lovemaking and dressed up before heading back to the party. They managed to sneak back unnoticed. At the doors, they looked like they never left the party, except for the little scratches on their skins.

Rarity kissed him goodbye before heading back inside, cum still dripping from her thighs.


End file.
